1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile device, particularly to an oil pressure mobile device for a wood working machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wood working machine includes a housing having its topside formed with a flat surface, its underside provided with a plurality of fixed seats spaced apart and its interior installed with a motor and a saw blade protruding out of the flat surface of the housing. In using, a board is first placed on the flat surface of the housing and then the board is pushed toward the saw blade for carrying out quick, labor-saving and simple wood sawing operation, thus enhancing convenience of the wood working machine.
However, since the conventional wood working machine is bulky and heavy; therefore, when the wood working machine is to be moved, a crane has to be used for lifting up the wood working machine and then moving the wood working machine to a predetermined place. Nevertheless, the crane is too huge to have the wood working machine moved into a comparatively narrow space and further, employing a crane to move a wood working machine for a short distance not only wastes much cost of manpower but also consumes much time. Therefore, the inventor of this invention observes the above-mentioned shortcomings and thinks that the conventional wood working machine is necessary to be ameliorated and thereupon devises this invention.